Mightyclaws
'Mightyclaws '''is a male NightWing dragonet with black scales who lived in the Night Kingdom before the volcano eruption and the NightWing Exodus. His personality in ''The Dark Secret was calmer than the other dragonets in the dormatory. He is currently attending Jade Mountain Academy in the Quartz Winglet. He has been described with a round belly, lean face, sharp jawbones, and deep hollows under his eyes. Moonwatcher noted that he has enough to eat, but has not quite evened out yet. He also appears to be one of the only NightWings with siblings, for not many NightWings have surviving siblings due to the harsh conditions at the volcano. Biography ''The Dark Secret Mightyclaws first appeared at the dorm cave where ''The Dark Secret began with Fierceteeth, Mindreader, and a few other unnamed dragonets. He seemed to be slightly more friendly than some of the rest of the bunch. He interrogated Starflight with the others about the outside world because he was not old enough know the NightWing secrets and keep them a secret, thus he couldn't leave the NightWing island yet. He was the first to switch loyalties over to Queen Glory while the other NightWings hesitated. ''The Brightest Night Deathbringer suggested that he go to the new school for dragonets at Jade Mountain in the epilogue of ''The Brightest Night. ''Moon Rising Moon visits Mightyclaws in the art cave of Jade Mountain Academy to ask questions about Darkstalker and the NightWings. He asks Moon why she would ask him about such a thing. He is one of the NightWings who thinks Darkstalker will come back to the NightWings seeking revenge. He appears to have some problems with trauma that he is supposed to solve by using art as a therapy, which was recommended by Starflight. He seems to dislike Moonwatcher by saying that she "will never be one of us," but Moonwatcher once heard him think, "If my mother had any spine she'd have hidden ''me in the rainforest," hinting that he may not dislike her, and that perhaps he envies her instead. However, he seems to dislike his mother, what with him criticizing her for not hiding his egg in the rainforest. Moon describes him as an outwardly friendly dragon with dark thoughts on the inside. In the art cave when he asks Moonwatcher why she was asking him so many questions and she responded that she thought that it would help her be "more like a NightWing", he threw his painting of the volcano on the floor to show her that that was why she would never be a true NightWing, and he angrily stormed out of the art cave. Personality When Starflight first met Mightyclaws, he said that he was the nicest of the NightWing dragonets. Mightyclaws seemed to feel safe telling NightWing secrets to dragons, as is shown when he told Fatespeaker all about the collapsed part of the fortress, including when it happened and where the treasure room was located. He's mature and friendly to strangers. He had little problem with accepting a RainWing dragonet as a queen, and seems to be honest and loyal. He seems to be creative on some level. Since in Moon Rising, he painted the volcano from the NightWing Island, and Moon implied it was quite good. Mightyclaws has great fear of Darkstalker, and seems to fully think that he exists, while other NightWings appear to believe him nothing but a legend. Quotes "That's Fierceteeth. Don't mind her. Older sisters always think they can do whatever you're doing better than you can. I know, I've got one too. I'm Mightyclaws, by the way." -to Starflight "You here to paint?" - to Moon in the art cave "This. This is why you'll never be one of us." ''Because everything was awful, and you escaped, and it is not fair." ''-''to Moon, showing her his painting of the volcano. ''"Don't talk about him!" - ''about Darkstalker to Moon when she mentioned Darkstalker. Trivia *He might be related to Deadlyclaws in some way, due to the similarities in their names. *In ''Moon Rising he is shown to be an excellent artist, painting the volcano. *As shown in the epilogue of Winter Turning, he could possibly be involved in a coup led by Fierceteeth and Strongwings in future books. Gallery Shade the Nightwing.jpg NightWing 2.jpg|Cute NightWing drawing.jpg|Art by Clover Stone Mightyclaws.png MightyclawsUnfair.jpg|By CrookedstarAmazing everything.gif|Excuse my awful cursive writing Sketch Mightyclaws.jpg|by Nathia NightWingGer.jpg|A typical Nightwing from the German publication Typical NightWing.jpg|A typical Nightwing; art by Joy Ang|link=NightWings Category:Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Quartz Winglet Category:Dragonets